


Prompt 38 - Toe

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Toenounone of the terminal digits of the human foot.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Kudos: 27
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 38 - Toe

toe  
noun  
one of the terminal digits of the human foot.  
an analogous part in certain animals.  
object), toed, toe·ing.  
to stand, walk, etc., with the toes in a specified position:  
to toe in.  
to tap with the toe, as in dancing.

* * *

It wasn’t manipulative if all parties enjoyed it was something Jaskier was fond of saying especially on a day like today. He had the day off and was lounging around the house enjoying a well-deserved spa day. He’d slept in after going back to sleep after the others had all kissed him goodbye. The one downside he supposed of getting into a relationship with three men who ran a business together was that they tended to have to the same hours which meant that currently while his own schedule was a bit all over the place covering lessons for Pris he had no one to lounge around the house with.

Just because none of them were there though didn’t mean he could engage in a bit of harmless teasing. He’d started off with a bath sending a photo of one leg wet and freshly cleaned of hair propped up out of the bubbles and over the edge of the tub to the group chat before relaxing down for a good soak.

Next quick shot of himself in front of the bedroom mirror, navy blue lace briefs hugging his hips and shoulder peeking out of one of Eskel’s shirts. He’d smirked slightly at the replies of enjoy your day off and looking good buttercup.

He’d enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before settling onto the couch with the necessary supplies in front of him on the coffee table. He’d taken another quick picture before posing the question to the group chat

_Blush pink or navy blue to match?_

He smirked as he watched the three varying opinions roll in. Eskel and Geralt on the side of blush pink while Lambert thought that matching navy was called for and wasn’t there a matching bralette that went with those briefs?

He only had to wait ten minutes before Eskel responded that a consensus had been reached by the three that perhaps if he threw on the matching bralette the blush pink would be a nice contrast if he felt inclined to send them a photo.

It hadn’t taken long for him to paint his toes the requested colour and once they were dry to go hunt down the requested bralette that was still in the delicates bag from laundry day and slip it on beneath the baggy shirt. He sends a photo of his finished toes propped on the table before he tidies away the supplies and settles in to catch up on his shows. His phone dings several times and but he resists the temptation to look, he needs to draw it out let the anticipation build.

Eventually, after treating himself to delivery for lunch, Jaskier launches the next step of his plan and goes to prepare himself and the bedroom. He takes his time opening himself before slipping in the plug. Positioning himself is slightly awkward to get the desired shot but he manages to arch his back and pull the briefs down under his ass so the sapphire glints in the mirror.

Unable to stop his smirk he sends the picture off.

It takes a minute before his phone rings.

“We’re taking an early day buttercup you better be in bed still when we get home.”

Later after all four are exhausted and sprawled across the mattress Lambert mutters

“Fucking toes, should have known then.” Jaskier can’t help the breathless laugh that escapes.


End file.
